


Sunny’s New Daddy

by DaggerlightTheNightwing



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Belching, Brain, Coprophagia, Diapers, Drain, Eggs, Farts, Filth, Force Feeding, IQ - Freeform, IQ Loss, Loss, Other, Regression, Scat, WS, Watersports, brain-drain, eating scat, retardation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaggerlightTheNightwing/pseuds/DaggerlightTheNightwing
Summary: (All characters are 18+ in this, and all of my fetish stories.)Hey I finished this finally! Hope you all enjoy it (Though I’m sure you will HAHAHAHA), and make sure to follow me on Fur Affinity for updates and stuff, since this place doesn’t have actual journals REEEEEEE.





	Sunny’s New Daddy

(My Fur Affinity account: <https://www.furaffinity.net/user/rawrawraw1234/> )

The scorpion den, home to many, many Sandwings in the Sand Kingdom. Ever since Queen Thorn, Sunny's mother, took the throne, it had become a...slightly nicer place to be.

Sunny didn't think of anywhere else to go after her friends disappeared; she needed a vacation to get her mind off of it. She didn't want to tell her mother, as Sunny thought she might lose her too somehow. Currently, she was resting in her little hut by herself.

“What happened to everyone?” She mumbled to herself, quietly. She wanted to try and find them, but at the same time, she knew she herself might go missing if she tried. She had no idea what to do.

“I...I can't just sit here and do nothing,” she said to herself after a few minutes, standing up, “I need to look for them!”

She thought for a moment.

“Clay’s disappearance is the only one with a suspect. I need to talk to that Mudwing he was with…”

With that, Sunny ran out of her hut, and went towards the gate…

...but then everything went black.

 

When she awoke, she couldn't move. Her limbs and wings were chained up to the wall, and a white, puffy...thing...was around her rear, which was stuck on her. A brownish-yellow Sandwing came out from the shadows.

“Who are you? What are you doing with me!?” Sunny shouted, and was met with a talon seductively rubbing across her cheek.

It felt...oddly soothing, but Sunny struggled against her restraints.

“Feisty one, aren't you?” The brownish Sandwing smirked.

“My name is Ress, and what I'm doing is none of your concern...yet~”

Ress patted the white thing on Sunny's rear.

“This is what I call a Diaper, my little Hatchling. You'll see what it's used for soon enough.”

Sunny wanted to run so badly. This guy was an absolute creep of a dragon!

“Let me out of here, you weirdo! I don’t know what in three moons you plan to do to me, but you’re going to regret it no matter what it is.”

Ress laughed as hard as he could.

“You think anybody will care? Even if anybody finds out what happened to you, I’m gonna be long gone. Besides, I’m taking you with me, so I doubt anyone _will_ find out in the first place.”

Sunny gulped, trying her best to keep the tough dragon act up. In reality, she was terrified of how nobody would know what happened...whatever this dragon was going to do.

“Where are my friends!?” Sunny yelled at Ress, who raised an eye and smiled. He went right up to Sunny’s face and licked her on the snout, a horrible stench of rotten eggs wafting into her nostrils and making her cough.

“You mean the Seawing? We stranded her on an island miles and miles away. With what I was told, she’s practically a small island herself!”

“Wh-what?! What did you do to her!? What do you mean _we_?”

Ress laughed again and teased Sunny by pulling the front of her diaper down and rubbing his tail along her cloaca, making Sunny shiver in fear.

“First of all, what we’ve done to her is none of your concern, my little hatchie~” Ress cooed, “Second, I’m just part of a group of dragon trying to...what are the words I’m looking for? Oh, yes, we want to turn you and all the other prophetic dragons into disgusting, braindead freaks of dragons. We’ve already gotten the first four with amazing success. The Mudwing and the Nightwing male were so easy to get~.” Ress turned around, grabbing something out of Sunny’s view.

“Starflight?! What did you—” Sunny tried to say, but Ress sped around to face her, and in the blink of an eye, Ress had stuck a huge, rotten egg up her cloaca, as well as one up each of her nostrils. Sunny couldn't fight back as Ress pushed the eggs further and further, soon fully inside her. For some reason, she couldn't snort or push the eggs out, the rotting stench sapping her energy fast and making her body ache.

“Gooood Girl~” Ress caressed Sunny’s crotch and pulled the front of her diaper back up.

“G-get them out…” Sunny whined weakly, “They stink…”

Ress gave her a grin that would strike even villains with fear.

“Oh no, my dear little Hatchie. Those eggs aren't coming out. They _will_ ‘hatch’ though~”.

Sunny's eyes went wide with terror, her struggling coming back. Ress simply watched her struggle, his cock already coming out of his slit.

“Alright, time for the fun part~” Ress grabbed a few more eggs, and stuffed them into Sunny's mouth. Before Sunny could spit them out, Ress raised his tail.

“Eat! Or this is going up your cunt.”

That was enough to make the crying Sunny obey. She chomped down on the eggs, and a flood of noxious green, vile gas filled her mouth and went down her throat, and the next thing she knew, there was a CRACK! and more disgusting fumes shot through her nose and her pussy.

She felt strange, her brain was hazy and foggy. Ress turned away and came back with a huge bowl of the rotten eggs, covered in something white that Sunny couldn't figure out. Sunny snorted out the egg shells in her nose, but chewed up and swallowed the ones in her mouth, vile yolks along with the shells.

“Does my wittwe hatchie want more eggies?” Ress chimed, petting Sunny while stuffing another pair of eggs deep into her nostrils, along with half a dozen in her mouth, stretching it as wide as possible. Sunny’s fogged up brain wasn't working, and all she could do was chomp and snort, the eggs cracking and giving her another dose of gas, making everything worse.

Ress kissed his sandwing soon-to-be hatchling on the snout, sticking a claw up her nose and pulling out an egg yolk, which he then fed to Sunny.

“Hurrrr…” Sunny said weakly, drooling. She couldn't think at all, her brain had been fried by all that egg gas. She stuck her whole claw into her mouth and sucked on it.

“Dawwww, who's a good hatchy? You are, wittwe Sunny-Wunny~,” Ress scratched Sunny's chin, making her giggle around her claw, then whined a bit as her belly gurgled as loudly as it could, followed by a massive shart from Sunny's rear.

“Hehe, looks like the stupid hatchling needs to take a big dragon poopy! Go ahead sweetie, you'll get cleaned up afterwards, just make sure to turn around so Daddy Ress can watch you~” Ress sat back, grinning as Sunny turned her diaper to her new daddy, only a foot away from his face.

“Poop for me, sweetie. Make the biggest mess you can!”

“Yesh Dada,” Sunny said as she lifted her tail and grunted hard.

FFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTT!

A huge fart echoed throughout the building before the rockslide of dragon dung poured out of the sandwing’s ass, immediately sagging her diaper nearly to the floor. A hissing sound came from her front, her bladder emptying as well. Ress got right up to the quickly filling, browning diaper and pressed his snout up to it, huffing the heavenly shitty fumes his hatchie was producing. Ress' own brain fizzled out for a minute, the sandwing male unconsciously scooping poop from Sunny's diaper and stuffing his mouth full as he himself started to take a massive dragon dump onto the floor. Both dragons giggled and pooped themselves silly, with Sunny's diaper reaching the floor and being filled to its capacity, close to burst. Ress, even in his temporarily dumbed mind, could see that the diaper was getting ready to blow as Sunny messed herself more and more, the massively filled diaper slowly slipping off of her, so Ress planted his wide open muzzle on the outside of the diaper, his tail wagging like mad as he continued to huff and huff.

“Durhuuurrr splody poopoos!” Ress muffeldly giggled as he heard the diaper strain. Sunny moaned and fingered her pussy, pushing shit into it in the process.

Only moments later, the diaper popped, sending a huge storm of poop down into Ress's throat and into his mouth, both bulged immensely. It was here that Ress orgasmed and came back to his senses, swiftly swallowing his messy meal, as to not choke on the poo.

The entire building had poop splattered everywhere from the burst, with multiple mounds of dung on the floor, one of which the retarded Sunny was feasting on, as well as filling her cunt with.

“Heh, don't feast yet my little hatchie,” Ress said, walking up to his prize, “If you get fat I won't be able to carry you home~”.

Sunny spittled and belched, still stuffing her pussy as she proceeded to nuzzle her daddy, who gave the dumbed sandwing lots and lots of pets on the head, and a few pokes with his cock.

“I love you, my adorable little hatchling~” Ress chimed, kissing Sunny right on the lips. “And I think everyone else will too~.”

  



End file.
